elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyrodiil
Cyrodiil is a fictional province in The Elder Scrolls series of games, homeland of the Imperials, and the primary setting for the game The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. History The early Aldmeri settlers that came to Tamriel established strongholds on the islands of Summerset and along the coasts, but did not venture far inland. Only oral histories and the fragmented ballad of Topal the Pilot offer glimpses of the ancient beast races that inhabited the land, but they are shadowy, mist drawn portraits of a time before reckoning. It is not until the coming of the Ayleid that Cyrodilic history truly began, when they called Cyrodiil their home. As mentioned in "A Pocket Guide To The Empire", "The Ayleids were ancient Aldmer, cousins of all the elven races that exist to this day. Over time, they became a distinct people, crafting a civilization whose ruins still puzzle and fascinate modern archaeologists and adventurers." This is hinted at by the dialogue In Oblivion where when on rumours one might say something similar to 'Ayleid Ruins are thousands of years old, and have much treasure. The traps still work after so long which amazes me'. The ancient Nedic people, ancestors who were in Cyrodiil long before their moder-day counter parts, came in during the First Era. spread south from their presently primitive and arctic land of Skyrim, they became slaves of the Ayleids , once man-mer tensions in Skyrim reached it's peak One of the most important events of Cyrodilic history is the slave rebellion of 1E 242. The men and mer had been fighting in Skyrim for quite a while, however, this revolt, led by Alessia handed the entire region to the insurgent humans. "The heart of Tamriel was going to belong to these former slaves, present day Cyrodilics or Imperials, forever more." In an alliance with Skyrim, the Alessian Empire pushed far west towards High Rock, which, at the time, was under the control of the Direnni. Another opening was present at this time, as described in "A Pocket Guide to the Empire", "The prophet Marukh's teachings brought both identity to Cyrodiil, codifying the pantheon most civilized Tamriellians worship to this day, as well as conflict, due to the more severe strictures he espoused." Another big event in the history of Cyrodiil occurred in the year 1E 2703, the Akaviri invasion. This event not only affected Cyrodiil, but brought all of Tamriel together as one to fight the new threat of Akavir. The Akaviri forces were fought off, and the people of Tamriel subsequently became more cooperative with one another once they understood their values and boundaries. Under the new rule of Emperor Reman I, Cyrodiil became cosmopolitan, and incorporated architectural and geometrical aspects of High Rock, Colovian, Nibenese, and even Akaviri culture. This led to the diversity of Cyrodiil and the places certain races went based on their preferences. The Imperials preferred the inlands, which is why most could be found in the central part, at the heart of Cyrodiil. On the other hand, races like the Argonians of Black Marsh and the Khajiit of Elsweyr stuck to themselves and went for more suitable places away from their human neighbors. The Second Era The Second Empire of Cyrodiil continued to expand, controlling almost all of Tamriel. All was normal until the assassination of Emperor Reman III and his son Juilek happened which marked the end of the First Era, and the Second Empire. The government was under the control of Akaviri Potentates, and it continued to evolve until the last Potentate was killed in the year 2E 430. The Empire maintained a steady structure unlike future empires. Throughout the rest of the Second Era, Tamriel was in the chaos and corruption also known as the Interregnum. Nibenay and Colovia split apart, and farms, villages, and even highways were in ruin. Boycotting arised. Stealing, pillaging and murdering of Towns abounded. Many tried to claim the Imperial throne, and the potential tyrants were slain by the guard. Persistence inflicted all those in the area. Claims of many kinds brought the worst of battles between neighbors. Skirmishes happened but few things caused full scale war. This chaos lasted for centuries. The only hope for Tamriel was Tiber Septim. He started the Third Empire with new Governmental states and laws, and helped Cyrodiil and the rest of Tamriel thrive. He was led to greatness when honored the name of Talos the Merchant, Watcher of The Empire. The empire has thrived since then the diversity gained it's strength, yet tue men ignored the mer Peoples. But all was weakened by the War of the Red Diamond and The Imperial Simulacrum. The Third Era And Onward At the end of the Third Era, after the Oblivion Crisis and the lighting of the Dragonfires, Tamriel was left with no emperor and in the early Fourth Era, the empire collapsed and Cyrodiil splintered into many city-states. The Elder Council led by Chancellor Ocato was led with many decisions and they corrupted every system. Imposed taxes Drove many away. But all fell when Skyrim's Mantle became weak. Nords stormed Cyrodiil, and attacked Black Marsh, yet were driven out. The Argonians drew all there forces towards the Chimeri Homeland of Morrowind upon Vvardenfell. When the Ministry Of Truth collapsed, it was supposed that Vivec died with it, essentially wiping out any thought of the theory that the Alvimsi still stood. The Nerevarine was also supposedly off in Akavir, the only place not left askew after the passing of the Infernal Floating City, Umbriel. Current Events The Imperial Province has continued to be the stable heart of the Empire, offering a good model to its satellites of government that settles disputes by diplomacy, not by force of arms. The recent marriage of Lady Alessia, daughter of the Countess of Chorrol, to Count Marius Caro of Leyawiin typifies this, a perfect blend of love and sound political judgement. Nevertheless, there have been a few frightning moments in Cyrodiil in recent years. A suspected outbreak of the Knahaten Plague, a threat for the first time in hundreds of years, sparked panic along the southern border with Black Marsh. It was revealed to be a hoax, perhaps created by Argonians fighting back against Imperial incursions led by the Blackwood Company, and the fear was dissipated. Family strife in Kvatch claimed the lives of both sons of Count Haderus Goldwine, vying for the inheritance. While peace has been restored, the Count, is still in mourning and has not designated a new heir. In the Imperial Court, there is thankfully no such tragedy. While the Emperor chose not to remarry following the Empress' death more than fifty years ago, she left to him three healthy boys who have spent their adult lives learning the arts of politics from their masterful liege and father. Crown Prince Geldall has already taken many of Uriel's responsibilities, and has impressed one and all with his acumen. As the heart of the Empire is solid, all of Tamriel is strong. Politics Each city has its own Count/Countess that rules over the city (the county seat),and the surrounding county, which has the same name as the city. Anvil County is a small area to the west of Imperial City, ruled over by Countess Umbranox. Bravil County seems to be the land on the west side of the Lower Niben, and is ruled by Count Regulus Terentius. Bruma County, ruled by Countess Narina Carvain, is to the west of Bruma, and borders Cheydinal County, which is the land to the north of Cheydinal, it is ruled by Count Andel Indarys. Chorrol is County seat of Chorrol county, which is the area north of Chorrol, it is ruled by Countess Arianna Valga. County Kvatch is the land to the Northwest of Kvatch, it was ruled by Count Ormellius Goldwine, who died in the Daedric Assault on Kvatch, with his death the job of assigning a new Count rests with the Elder Council. Count Marius Caro and Countess Alessia Caro control the land from the Panther River down to the Topal Bay. Skingrad's Count Janus Hassildor controls the land in between the Gold Road and the Green Road. The Imperial City doesn't seem to have a Count, it is possible it is either ruled by the Emperor, by the Imperial Legion, or some other force, such as the Elder Council. Imperial City has no accompanying county, but the Imperial Reserve is located to the west and the Nibenay Basin to the east. Geography Cyrodiil is mostly an expanse of forest and mountains. Its heart, the Nibenay Valley, is a vast plain, enclosed by equatorial rain forests. Many rivers flow through this area, and as one ventures further down the rivers, the land slowly becomes more sub-tropical, eventually giving way to the swamps of the Black Marsh. The elevation rises gradually to the west and sharply to the north. The western part of the region is relatively dry, and the Velothi Mountains (Valus Mountains, as the Imperials call them) to the west have some roads, but mostly travel in Cyrodiil is dominated by rivers. Cyrodiil seems to be the most diverse province in terms of geography, climate and race. The Nibenay Valley is the most prominent area of the land, a great grassland with a lake in its heart. Several small islands dot the surface of this lake, and between them stand great bridges. It is on these islands that Cyrodiil Imperial City stands. The rest of Cyrodiil also contains the cities of Anvil, Bravil, Bruma, Chorrol, Cheydinhal, Kvatch, Leyawiin and Skingrad. Prior to Oblivion, and specifically in the Pocket Guide to The Empire, Cyrodiil was described as a vast jungle. Arena's maps of the region with a boreal green, fading into brown in the west and a richer pine green in the southeast, towards Black Marsh. Oblivion, however, found Cyrodiil to be completely lacking in any form of tropical climate. Former game developer Michael Kirkbride wrote a minor text rationalizing the change within the game, wherein Emperor Tiber Septim uses Talos Stormcrown to bring a temperate climate to the region. The Imperial Library refers to the text as a "retcon". |From the Many-Headed Talos}} Demographics Most of Cyrodiil's population is Imperial, but the Nibenay Valley is largely multicultural, and is often the site of conflicts between rival Khajiit and Argonian. The northern city of Bruma is largely occupied by Nords. Elves are dispersed throughout Cyrodiil and the Count of Cheydinhal is a Dark Elf. Culture Imperial culture is a pragmatic melting pot of the various contrasting cultures of the Imperial provinces, unified by the strong hereditary Emperor and bureaucracy, the rule of law, a professional army, and tolerance of disparate polytheistic cult worships. Education and wealth is broadly distributed through all social classes where Imperial culture has flourished. Many citizens are literate and protected under Imperial Law. Persons of all races and creeds can advance in wealth and status in commerce, the bureaucracy, and the military. However, moral and political corruption at the highest levels of Imperial society, and the economic strain of maintaining military occupations in widely separated hostile provinces like Morrowind, signals the impending decline of the Empire. See also * Tamriel * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion References * Pocket Guide to the Empire - Pamphlet that shipped with the Redguard game. Notes Category:Cyrodiil locations Category:Provinces